


Developing Trust

by Anonymous



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 5: Developing Trust, Ereri Week 2015, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen to <a href="https://youtu.be/00akHnM0x8U">The Underground</a>. It's not the real name, but i like to have songs with actual names on my music player, thank you very much.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Developing Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to [The Underground](https://youtu.be/00akHnM0x8U). It's not the real name, but i like to have songs with actual names on my music player, thank you very much.

_When I told him to do what he wanted, I didn't mean it like **this**._

But he saw it coming, and chose to do nothing to stop it.

He tried to convince himself that Eren's surreptitious glances at him meant nothing; pretended that, when practicing hand to hand combat, Eren was looking at his face instead of his naked chest, trying to focus on something other than the shifter's voice as he teased him, looking smug of winning—just because Levi was holding back—, breathless from fighting and _not_ because he were doing it on purpose.

However, he couldn't deny the shiver that ran down spine when he felt his back hit the wall.

 _Oh, so he finally she grew a pair, huh?_ Levi thought, smirking. And then, he decided that he didn't mind, if he got to feel that surge of adrenaline.

 _Look at you..._ some cruel part of his mind wishpered to him, _Turned on by a kid... Are you really so lonely that—,_ and he couldn't think coherently when he felt Eren's breathing in his neck.

* * *

_Since when have I gotten so soft...?_

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, i didn't have a fucking idea what to write, again.


End file.
